


Dreams Come True

by grapenight



Series: A Home For Brendon? [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapenight/pseuds/grapenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon still isn't quite not homeless. He's on his way there, but it's a work in progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Come True

When I told Pete what Ryan had offered me, he laughed at me. Like, right in my face hysterical laughing. It took twenty minutes and an actual phone call to Ryan before he believed me.

"Jerk," I tell him after I say goodbye to Ryan. I hadn't called him on a phone of my own, I didn't own one, but he had given my his number and I used the shelter phone. I hadn't planned on calling him so soon, but Pete had to go and be a complete asshole.

Pete chuckled one last time before saying, "I'm sorry, man, but it was really hard to believe. I mean, you don't come back one night, and when you do return, hung-over by the way, you're saying that you're now dating some dude and he's going to let you move in with him. You do realize how ridiculous that sounds to most people, right?"

I could see where he was coming from. But Ryan and I had a completely different case than most people would ever even understand. "I get what you mean, but it's not like Ryan's some random pimp off f the street or something. We're friends. Or, well, we were friends."

"Yeah, yeah, I get that now, you made me talk to the poor boy," Pete pointed out, then continued, "I'm happy for you though, really. I knew you'd get somewhere someday. I just didn't guess it'd be by sleeping with the boss."

I slap him on the arm. "Jerk," I say again.

He just laughs and gets up to leave. "Well, I've actually got some work to do. Are you still staying tonight?"

I nod, "Yeah, we've got some things to work out before I can move in. And I kind of want to give him time to make sure he really knows what he's doing."

"Yeah. Whatever you do, hold on to that boy. He seems like a keeper. And he sounds totally hot. Oh, by the way, you should probably tell Sam. She'll be over the moon."

She was. I found her shortly after talking to Pete, and she took the news a whole lot better than Pete had. Pete's just an ass, though, so I guess I shouldn't have expected more from him. Sam was really proud of me, she even told me that I was like her son, and she could see me going far. It was nice to know that some people had faith in me.

I didn't have to go back to work for two days, but I did call Ryan that night, to hear his voice and all. I was already a freaking weirdo over this relationship. I just loved knowing that someone actually liked me. In a way that they might want to have sex with me someday. Okay, because I am still a teenage boy, those things do matter to me. My phone call is cut short by Gerard, though.

"Gerard, man, what are you doing? I wasn't done talking yet!" I pointed out to him.

He just smiled. "But you see, I talk to someone every week at this time, so I have power over you. It's my right, I'm pretty sure."

I shake my head at him. "Who's so important you felt the need to hang up on my phone call?" I ask him.

"His name is Frank. he's my best friend. I don't get to see him often, since the homeless thing is kind of time consuming. but he still calls, every week, to see how I'm doing." he smiled again and shooed me away as the phone rang. Beside him being overall juts super weird, he really was lucky. Not only did he have a brother who would do anything for him, but he also had a really good friend who cared.

It struck me that I know had someone that cared about me. At least, I'm pretty sure he did. It was a really nice thought, since I hadn't had that since my parents disowned me. It's really hard to go through life alone, that was surely a lesson I had learned lately.

That night I went to sleep easily. Not quite as well as I had when I was in Ryan's bed, but certainly better than I had in this bunk the past couple of months. Just knowing someone cared was enough to make things better.

When I finally had another shift at work, I didn't think I could get there fast enough. But then I was also nervous about seeing Ryan. How was I supposed to act? Did Jon and Spencer even know what had happened?

My second question was answered as soon as I had walked in the door. "Oh, Brendon," Spencer called out, scaring the shit out of me. "You're just the person I was looking for! Let's have a little talk, just you and me."

Oh shit, was I about to get killed or something? Spencer had one hell of a glare, I couldn't doubt what he was capable off.

He leads me into a supply closet that was mostly empty, flicks on the light, and closes the door behind me.

"Being Ryan's best friend, he has obviously told me almost everything that's happened. And while I do like you, I just want to make this clear, if you hurt Ryan, you will regret it the rest of your life. And you better not be using him just for a place to stay, because if you are, I swear to god I will chop off your balls," Spencer threatens. My eyes widen in fear. Shit, Spencer really is hardcore.

"I would never hurt him, I promise. And I would never use anyone for a place to stay, I promise. If I would, I think I'd already have a place to stay by now," I say, hoping Spencer sees I'm telling the truth.

He stares me down for way too long, then says, "You're lucky I like you. If you were anyone else, this would've had to be a lot harder. I believe you, though. You're too much of a puppy to actually cause anyone pain on purpose."

I smile and jump up and down. "Aw, Mr. Spencer Smith, am I special? You make me feel special! You gave me permission to love Ryan! Aw, Spencer, you wonderful person!" I pull him into a giant hug. He's not as good at hugging as Jon or Ryan, but considering they're both extraordinarily good huggers, Jon with his teddybearness, and Ryan just being himself, he was being compared to ridiculously high standards. It really wasn't fair. And I loved Spencer, especially since I passed the super creepy best friend test.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I think you've got a job or something to do now," Spencer says as he pulls me off of him. I follow him out of the closet and then go on a hunt for my nametag. I knew I left it somewhere. But after looking all over the restaurant, I realize somewhere evidently wasn't where I thought it was. I end up crawling on the floor searching for it.

I really should talk Ryan into finding some better way of going about the nametag business. Spencer would probably suggest that we write my name on my forehead, which, no. For one, that would not in any way be attractive, and I've got to keep up my appearance now, because I have someone to impress. And also, that would just look very ridiculous.

My name tag doesn't seem to be under tables 3,6, or 8, but I had found a dollar, which was always nice. Maybe I could sneak over to the grocery store later and buy a candy bar.

"Are you looking for something, or did hanging out under the tables sound like a good idea to you?" Someone asks from above me, startling me and causing me to hit my head on the table. I crawl out from under the table rubbing my head. Ryan's staring down at me with a somewhat amused look on his face.

"I was, um... Maybe looking for something. Don't worry, though, I'll find it!" I had lost my nametag a few times before, and Ryan had talked to me about it, so I didn't want t let him know I had lost it again. I really do try to keep track of it, I just lose it. A lot.

It occurs to me that that wasn't quite the romantic reunion I as hoping for, but it was exactly the type of thing that would happen to me.

"Uh huh. Are you looking for your nametag, by any chance?" Ryan asked with a sly smile. Oh, he's onto me. Dang.

I stand up and look at my shoes, kind of ashamed. "Yeah, maybe."

I hear Ryan laughing and look up. I had expected him to be mad. But then I saw he was holding out his hand towards me, and in it was my nametag. "I had kept it so you wouldn't lose it. But when I came to give it to you, you were crawling around on the floor, and it was too funny not to watch for a little bit."

"Ryan Ross! How mean of you! You also made me hit my head, and it could've all been avoided!" I say in mock anger as I put my nametag on.

He stepped closer, pulled me to him, and whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry I made you hit your head. I can kiss it and make it better." He smiled before kissing the top of my head softly. "Is it better now?" he asks.

I think for a second. "Not really. Maybe you should try again." He laughed and kissed my head again, and again. Then he moved down to my forehead and kissed that, then my nose, followed by my cheek.

"Should I keep going, or do you think you're good?"

"Not nearly there, nope not at all," I say, smiling.

He kisses the corner of my lips once before kissing me completely on the lips. The kiss was sweet and so wonderful. I was pretty sure I was exploding on the inside. I wrap my arms around his neck just to get as close as I could.

"Do we need to make a no PDA rule? I mean, really guys," We're interrupted by Jon, who is standing a few feet away, smiling.

Ryan shakes his head, "I think you forget that I own this place. And I let you and Spencer make out all the time, really, you have no room to judge."

"True," Jon agrees, and the leaves, presumably to go make out with Spencer. Those two make me laugh. You might think you'd get sick of being around someone

constantly. But with those two, all the time in the world is obviously not enough. I wonder what Ryan and I will be like. It's way to early to really know anything, we haven't even gone on a date yet, but I'm kind of hoping we could be like Jon and Spencer.

"How are you?" Ryan asks me. I'm still kind of wrapped around him, but I don't have any immediate plans to move away.

"I'm pretty good now actually. Although, I'll probably have to start working soon. I have this boss, you know, and he's a total hardass."

Ryan laughs, and I can feel it where I'm pressed against him. It's actually really nice. "Oh I'm sure. Why don't you go to work then, since your boss is such a jerk."

Truthfully, this was the best day of work I think I've had, like, ever. One time when business was slow Ryan had even pulled me into a closet, the same one Spencer had pulled me into earlier, and we made out for fifteen minutes. It was wonderful. After work, Ryan suggested that we go back to his house and start preparing space for me.

"So, there's a bed in the extra room for you, and you can move all the stuff you want in there, it's mostly empty," Ryan was telling me as we walk into his apartment.

"Whoa, man! A bed, oh my god!" I said enthusiastically. Beds were awesome, actually they were beyond awesome, they were this new unheard of level of amazingness. "I haven't slept on a bed since, well other than the other night, since like, I don't know, March? I don't even know anymore."

Ryan stopped and looked at me. "So you've been, well, you know, for all that time?"

I nodded, and sat down on the couch in his living room. Couches are cool, too, actually. "I made the mistake of telling my parents I stopped believing in their religion and coming out at the same time. I wouldn't recommend it." I decided it was best to be completely honest with Ryan earlier, rather than later.

"You're parents just kicked you out? Were you even eighteen yet?"

"Yep, they weren't going to have a satanic fag under their roof. My dad actually used that, can you believe it? I guess it always could've been worse, he didn't beat me up, or anything. Just told me to get out of his house as soon as possible. I turned 18 about a month and a half later. Not exactly the 18th birthday I had imagined, you know?"

Ryan nodded, "That must've been awful. I'm sorry Brendon. Come here?"

He had sat down in one of the recliners he had, it was nice and big. There would have probably been plenty of room for both of us to sit in it, side by side. I decided it'd be a lot more fun to sit right in the middle of Ryan's lap, slightly turned towards him. It was evidently what he had wanted because he smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Do you want to tell me about it, Bren? I'll just listen. I want to here about you."

I laugh slightly, "It's not the prettiest story."

"I don't mind."

"Okay then. You know I got kicked out by my parents' they had completely disowned me. But kids have gotten kicked out before, you know, it's not rally that big of a problem. They'll just go stay with their friends or something. I tried that. It didn't work though. I was an ass before it all, I'll admit to that now. Part of my figuring out my sexuality had involved making out with the schools star football player. He was gayer than anything, believe me, but he'd never admit to it. I didn't care so much, and I had kind of wanted to come out, to everyone, you know?"

"I didn't, because this kid didn't want to end our thing, but he said he couldn't be seen with me if I was the school fag. We got caught making out at some party, though, so it really didn't matter. This kid, he didn't want anyone knowing about him, though, so he told everyone had attacked him."

"Since I was kind of a huge jerk, the whole school actually believed him. For a whole week, all you could hear in the hallways was 'Did you hear how the Urie kid practically raped Jeff?' It was totally preposterous because the kid was literally twice my size, he could of definitely beat me up, no problem, but kids were easy to believe anything."

" All of my friends ditched me, not wanting to be seen with the rapist. So I figured it'd be a good time to come out to my parents, what else did I have to lose? Apparently a lot. So yeah, my family all sided with my parents and my friends were afraid I would rape them. It left me totally alone. It's really hard to be completely alone for the first time in your life. I had nowhere else to turn, no one even cared about me. That was probably my lowest point. I spent a few days sleeping in my families bushes, thinking maybe it was a joke. No, it definitely wasn't. And when my father got rid of me the second time, that's when I found the shelter. I made some friends there, like Sam and Pete, and they all wanted me to get a job as soon as I possibly could."

"I spent the next couple months looking for a job. I Being homeless almost immediately ensures that you're not considered for the job. I had almost given up hope by then. After another interview where they had turned me down, I was just walking to the nearest soup kitchen for lunch, and there happened to be a new restaurant and a help wanted sign. You kind of know the rest of the story."

We sat in silence for awhile. I laid my head on Ryan's shoulder, and he hugged me tightly. "I'm so sorry all that crap happened to you."

"It could've been worse. A lot worse. At least I'm still alive and I got off the streets, you know?"

I could feel him nod. "I still wish you didn't have to go through all of that. So, do you want to watch a movie or something? Lighten the mood?"

"Only if we watch a good movie," I say with a smile. In order for us to watch a movie, I had to got off Ryan to let him got put the movie in. I took his seat and enjoyed the view. I might've been slightly pervy, but it was mostly Ryan's fault for wearing pants that showed off his butt so well. That thing was a master pierce, truly. I decide to move to the couch as Ryan wonders into the kitchen. He comes back with a giant bowl of popcorn and two drinks. He sets the drinks down on the coffee table and grabs a big, warm looking blanket.

We cuddle up under it, the popcorn between us, and Ryan starts the movie.

It was actually one of my favorite movies, Ryan's got good choice, and I was kind of disappointed that I missed most of it. Considering I missed most of it because I was too busy thinking about Ryan, I wasn't too disappointed. When we finish most of the popcorn, Ryan moves the bowl to the floor, and I scoot closer to him. I purposely do the cheesy stretch, put your arm around someone's shoulders thing. Ryan just smiles at me and curls into my side.

Somehow, I end up falling asleep during the movie, and when I woke up a few hours later, I was completely laid out on the couch, and Ran was partly laying on top of me. I checked my watch, it was midnight. Too late for me to go to the shelter. Hopefully Ryan didn't mind me staying here for the night. Judging by the way he was completely out, I doubted he cared. I knew I should just go back to sleep, and it was creep to just stare at Ryan, but I couldn't help it. He was using my chest as a pillow, and it was really cute. I ran my fingers through his hair. He was my boyfriend. It was such a nice thought. I fell asleep again, dreaming of happy, light things.

I was late for work the next morning. But considering my boss was just as late as I was, I really wasn't concerned. Because we had fallen asleep on the couch, we had no alarm or anything to wake us up. Ryan had forced me awake ten minutes after the restaurant was supposed to be open.

"Oh, I'm so lucky for Spencer, he's actually my savior sometimes. Come, Bren, get up," Ryan said, pushing me off of the couch.

"Yeah. Um. Yeah. I think I'm up," I murmured. I wasn't used to sleeping this late, at the shelter, we always got up at six, so I was really out of it.

"Can I use your shower?" I ask Ryan as he's rushing around, doing god knows what.

"Sure, sure. Towels are in the closet, you can use any of the products in there you find, and you can take some of my clothes if you want." He said, before running off to the kitchen.

The shower was really nice, it was so much better than the showers at the shelter. I wanted to just stand in there for as long as possible, but I knew Ryan wanted to get to the restaurant as soon as possible.

Ryan also had great towels. The were the huge fluffy ones, they completely devoured me. I was literally in heaven. I walked over to Ryan's room his the towel around my waist. I got in there just in time to get a glimpse of Ryan's naked torso before he pulled a shirt on.

"Damn, if only I was a little sooner, I would've gotten a much better view," I said.

Ryan turned to look at me and raised his eyebrows. "Looks like I get a much better view than you did."

I smiled, "True, true." I was completely naked besides the towel around my waist.

Ryan stepped closer to me, until there was barely an inch separating us. "This situation could be a lot more fun if we didn't have to go to work very soon."

He ran a finger down my chest, over a nipple and eventually my belly button before stopping at the edge of the towel. "Would it be bad if I kissed you right now?"

Probably for my dick, but I didn't say that. I leaned in until we were kissing, Ryan's hand still at the top of my towel. We stopped soon, knowing we had to go to work. Ryan pulled back and looked me over sadly.

"It's a shame," he said sadly, before backing away. I started to turn towards his closet, looking for clothes, but suddenly my towel was gone. I looked down in confusion for a second, before I looked over to Ryan, realizing what had happened.

"What? I just wanted to get the full view," he said, smiling. Just because of that, I shimmied my hips a little before moving to his closet.

"You care if I borrow some underwear?"

When we finally got to the restaurant, Spencer was pissed. But by the smile on Jon's face, I knew Spencer wasn't that mad.

As I walked past Jon to get ready for the day, he said, "Did you get lucky last night?"

I shook my head. "And if I did, I'm not sure I should tell you. Although, I guess you'd know anyways, since Ryan would more than likely tell Spencer."

"True. I'll probably know that you're going to have sex before you even do."

I laughed, and went to table 3 to get their orders. The rest of the day passed slowly, I stayed busy taking people's orders and being a nice likeable person.

The last hour was slow, so I started a game of I Spy in the restaurant, even some of the customers played along.

It was my turn as Ryan walked down from his office. He was doing some sort of financial thing that I more than likely didn't understand.

"I spy with my little eye, something... Hot," I said, keeping my face blank. A customer looked around for a second before spotting Ryan, and saw me watching him too.

"Oh," he said. "I have a feeling there's something going on between the waiter and his boss. nice. My votes are on the skinny dude over there."

I laughed and said, "Well, looks like you win."

Ryan walked over to me and said, "I'm pretty sure playing children's games with the customers wasn't in the job training. Luckily it doesn't seem like they mind."

"I'm making their eating experience more enjoyable, you should be thanking me," I told him. "Hey, by the way, I was wondering, you know how I was talking about how we should go on a double date with Pete and Patrick? Well, I think we should, like, Friday. It could be our first date! Do you want to?"

I was actually really nervous about asking Ryan out. If he said no, I'd just look like a giant dumbass. And if he said yes, and I totally freaked out, I would still look like a dumbass. I really couldn't win.

"I think that'd be great," Ryan answered. "What are we doing?"

"I don't know, I can ask Pete what the want to do tonight, then call you? Does that sound good?"

Ryan agreed, and a couple hours later I found myself trying to build up the courage to ask Pete about the date.

"Brendon! Nice to see you around, I missed you!" Pete said as he spotted me. "How much longer are you going to even come back here?"

I didn't actually know for sure. "I don't know, another week or two? I stayed at his house last night, but it was only because we were watching a movie and I fell asleep, and then it was too late to go back then."

Pete looked like he didn't believe me. 'Sure, sure."

"It's the truth! Anyways, okay, so just hear me out here, okay? We're kind of friends, right? So you could do me a favor, yeah? Because, well, I really want to go on a date with Ryan and so I asked him if he wanted to go on a double date with you and Patrick, because I was really nervous and it's hard to ask someone out, you know, and it'd be really nice." As I kept talking everything I said got faster and faster until it was mostly a blur of words.

"Aw," Pete said. "Little Brendon's nervous for his first date. I feel like I've trained you, I've built you up for this, I'm part of the way responsible for you. Of course a double date would be cool! Any excuse for me to show off Patrick," Pete winked then in a really creepy manner. I had met Patrick a couple times before, and it had always amazed me how someone as nice as Patrick could handle Pete. He seemed like a handful.

"Oh, thank you so much Pete, you really have no idea how great this is!" Okay, what do you want to do? Ryan's expecting me to call him and tell him."

Pete shook his head, "You really are lost here, aren't you kid? It's times like these that I remember how inexperienced you are. We're going to dinner, then a movie. Hope you can handle that."

I glare at him, "I'm not that bad."

"Sure. Now, do you need me to explain the gay sex process, I mean-"

"PETE!" I covered my ears. I did not need this from Pete, oh no, that would not be cool. I left to go call Ryan.

The day of the date, I was beyond nervous. I had never really been on a date before. Not that I was going to tell anyone this, but it was still true. I had never even had an awkward middle school date to the putt putt course.

Luckily for me, Spencer invited me to come get ready at his and Jon's place. It was always so much better to not have to deal with the shelter showers and stuff. I had even gone out an bought a new outfit. I also put aside money to pay for Ryan's dinner and his movie. I invited him, so I was damn sure going to pay. I don't care if I'm homeless, I will not be a bad date.

I wondered if I should open doors for Ryan, and stuff like that. Is that how it works for guys? Or do they get pissed when you do that? Oh shit, I'm going to suck so badly.

I would smell great at least. I had bought some of my favorite products from before, things that almost made me feel like Brendon Urie again. Not like the asshole, but more like me. This date was a really big deal for me.

I came out of Spencer and Jon's bathroom about a half an hour before the date.

"Guys, what if I faint? Would Ryan dump me?" I ask them as I walk into their living room, where they're sitting.

"He wouldn't, but I sure as hell would," Spencer says, not looking up from the television.

Jon, on the other hand, is much more caring, though. "Brendon, are you nervous? Don't worry, man! It's just a date, Ryan's not that crazy or anything, you know that."

I look down at my shoes and mutter, "But I've never been on a date before."

Of course, Spencer chooses that moment to care. I could be getting murdered in his kitchen and he wouldn't notice, but if I offer up a bit of information that can be used a blackmail, he gets the ears of a hawk.

"No way!" Spencer exclaims. "Are you telling me that this is your first date? Ever? Man. Wait. Are you a virgin? No fucking way!"

I refused to say whether or not I was a virgin. I was, because even when I fooled around with that kid in high school, we never had sex. but I sure as hell wasn't going to make the mistake of telling Spencer that, no way, because then I know Ryan would hear about that in no time. And that would just be so embarrassing.

I left before Spencer could interrogate me too much, and went to Ryan's house. Then, from there we were going to meet Pete and Patrick at a near by restaurant.

I walked up to Ryan's apartment, same as always, and knocked on his door. He opened it with a smile.

"Hey," I said as I stepped into his apartment. I hugged and gave him a quick peck on the lips. We left soon afterwards, and as we were walking I grabbed his hand.

I saw Pete and Patrick before they saw us. Pete was attempting to climb a decorative pole that was in front of the restaurant. He wasn't getting much progress, but Patrick seemed entertained by just watching him.

"That's them," I pointed out to Ryan. "The one climbing the pole is Pete, he's an officer of the law when he's not being a dumbass, if you can believe that. Patrick is the guy watching him."

"That was totally not how I imagined you cop friend," Ryan informed me.

"It's not how I did either," I reply.

As we got closer, I saw Pete had actually gotten more than a foot of the ground. Patrick was cheering him on.

"Hey, Patrick!" I called out. he turned and waved to me. Pete also turned to look, which turned out to be a mistake. He fell of the pole, but luckily only a couple of feet.

Patrick reached out a hand to help him out. "Hey Pete, are you going to make it? This is Ryan by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Ryan. Sorry Pete's being an idiot, but he was sure he could climb the pole," Patrick said with an easy smile. It was impossible not to like Patrick.

"I could've. Brendon distracted me, though, that's the only reason why I didn't."

"You're just lying to yourself now, Pete, you really should know better," I tell him.

We head into the restaurant after a we talked for awhile. Pete had picked out the restaurant, so of course it was a little bit different.

I leaned over to Ryan, "I totally think we should share food. I don't know what half of these things are. So I'm just going to pick one and hope for the best. Want to do the same? One of us will probably get lucky."

He nodded. "I think you've got an idea there. Maybe."

Out of the blue, Pete asked, "Okay, Ryan, so, since you own a restaurant, whenever you go anywhere, do you completely judge every thing they do?"

Ryan smiled and said, "A little bit. It's hard not to notice certain things."

Pete nodded."Interesting."

He continued that for awhile, asking Ryan random question after random question. I was impressed on his ability to make up questions like that. I got the feeling he was either trying to get to know Ryan, or was testing him. He might've have been testing Ryan like Spencer had tested me. Pete was just doing it his own way.

Dinner passes nicely, with no difficulties or awkward moments. There's one time where Pete almost causes a problem with a guy a table over, but Patrick luckily settles things down, so it was no big deal. As we're leaving, Pete walks y my side and whispers, "I like this one, keep him. Oh yeah, and take this."

He shoves a piece of folded up paper in my pocket, then runs over to Patrick and hugs him. I'm tempted to look at the paper, but I know it'd be best to wait. Instead, I grab Ryan's hand as we walk. It's not very far to the movie theater, so we arrive pretty early.

I buy a couple different packs of candy and hope Ryan likes one of them. When we walk into our theater, it's mostly empty. "Awesome!," I say as I drag Ryan to the back row, Pete and Patrick following.

"Okay, so I used to come here with my friends, and we'd always write something on the walls in the very back. I want to see if it's still there."

Sure enough, I find "B.U was here," followed by a smiley face and a heart. I point it out to Ryan.

He laughs, "Oh my god Brendon, I'm sorry, but how did everyone not know you were gay before? I mean, a heart?"

"Hey," I say, "A straight boy could appreciate hearts. The real clue was the fact that I would pop a boner when there was a shirtless scene. Like, in one of those pirate movies, two shirtless pirates started wrestling, and oh my god, it was so hot. It was amazing no one noticed that."

Ryan buried his head in my shoulder, shaking with laughter. I use this as an excuse to put my arm around him. Pete and Patrick are sitting beside us, and they are completely in their own world, with Pete telling a story with wild hand motions.

"So you know what I don't know?" I remark to Ryan. "Whether or not you're ticklish."

I'm already tickling him before he's able to process what I said. He curls up on himself and chokes out laughter.

"Oh my god, Brendon, okay, I think you get it, yes, I'm ticklish, okay, okay!"

I stop and Ryan mock glares at me. "Just you wait, I'll get you back."

I nod, "Sure you will."

The movie starts soon, and I decide to actually watch this movie. It works out well, until I notice what Pete and Patrick are doing. They are making out so intensely that it's hard to tell who's who. They're also being extremely loud.

I try to ignore them for as long as possible, but I notice Ryan also starts sending uncertain glances their way. It's starting to get awkward.

Ryan grabs my hand and raises and eyebrow in question. I take it as an invitation to kiss him, so I lean forward and barely touch my lips to his.

"Not exactly what I had in mind. Why don't you just follow Pete's lead, huh?" Ryan murmurs against my mouth. I accept the challenge and completely pull him onto my lap. I put my arms around his waist and pull him close, then kiss him deeply.

Ryan's hands find their way to my hair, and his tongue finds it's way to mine. This kissing is hot and heavy, probably more so than it should be in public. I don't really find myself caring.

Ryan slides his hands from my hair to my face, them eventually to my chest. His hands feel so good on my body that I start to get slightly hard. Oh fuck, I thought to myself, isn't that embarrassing. It totally showed off what an inexperienced teenager I was. And Ryan was sitting right on my lap, it wouldn't be long until he felt it.

Usually thinking certain thoughts could make my boner go down, but I really didn't want to ruining the kissing, because it was so good. Ryan pulls back for a breath, before leaning down to nibble on my neck. It turns out I really like that, which I didn't know before. My head fell back and my pants got considerably tighter.

Ryan stops for a second, and I realize his must've felt my dick. Should I push him back to his own seat, and apologize for having absolutely no control of my hormones?

I'm just about to do so when Ryan rolls his hips down. I choke back a moan. "Dude, do you realize what you're doing right now?" I whisper breathlessly to Ryan. If felt way to good to have any amount of friction down there, but I didn't trust my own stamina. And I did not want to come in my pants, especially at a movie theater. It might be okay at Ryan's house or something, we'd definitely have to try that out soon. Very soon.

Ryan breathed out against my throat. "Yes. I'm very aware." He said as he rolled his hips yet again.

"Oh my god, holy fuck." I say, most of my other words leaving me. Ryan continues to place soft kisses on my neck, occasionally sucking on a spot.

Soon, I notice the lights are turning on and the end credits rolling. Ryan kissed me on the lips once more before sliding back into his own seat. "Later," He promised, accidently, but not accidently at all rubbing his hand over my very hard dick as he slid back over. What a sly asshole.

As we leave the movie, Pete winks at me. I pointedly ignore him. Ryan and I part ways with Pete and Patrick, making plans for another time.

As soon as we walk into Ryan's apartment, I corner him against the door. "That was very rude of you to leave me like that, you know." I inform him as I place soft kisses along his jaw.

I feel him hum. "I could make up for it, if you want."

I pull back and look him in the eyes. "What were you thinking of? I'm open to things."

Ryan smiled, and flipped us so I was against the door. He kissed me one last time before dropping to his knees. Oh my god, was he really going to do this? I had never had a blowjob before, but I certainly dreamed about them all the time.

In the end, it was so much better than I had ever dreamed, mostly because it was actually happening, but also because it was Ryan who was doing it. Ryan, the guy who started out as my almost definitely straight boss, was on his knees for me, with my cock in his freaking mouth. When I came, it was probably the best of my life.

Afterwards, I was a little out of it, but I knew enough that I should probably return the favor for Ryan. I pull him up to him feet kiss him hard, tasting myself in his mouth, which happened to be enough for my dick to get interested in, even so soon after coming.

I slide my hand down to his pants and palm him slightly through his pants. Luckily, he was hard, because if he wasn't, that would certainly cause an awkward moment. I unbutton his pants and slide them down so that there's enough room down there. As I'm about to reach into Ryan's underwear, he stops me. "Are you okay with all this?"

"Of course I am. I'm more than okay with this. why would you ask?"

"Just, Spencer told me about you being a virgin and all, and I didn't want you to feel pushed into any of this."

Goddammit, Spencer. When had he even had time to tell Ryan that? To prove I had absolutely no problem with this, I pull down Ryan's underwear and took a hold of his dick, and began to jerk him off. I pull my hand up to lick it, in order to make things go along a little bit better. I could feel Ryan begin to come apart.

"I have dreamed of this since I met you. I saw your beautiful eyes and nice hair and thought, damn, it'd be amazing to have him fuck me. For me to fuck him. To even hold him in my hands. I wanted it so bad. I just kind of assumed you were straight though. Heck, that night after one of the first days of work, I went to the shelter and jerked off, and I was thinking of you as I came. And it's very difficult to find somewhere to jerk off in the shelter, okay? We don't have our own rooms. And now you think I'm not ready for this? I was fucking born to get you off."

I continued to jerk him off through my entire speech, and Ryan came as I got to the end of it. Warm liquid squirted over my hands and it amazingly didn't gross me out at all. I had always thought getting someone's bodily fluids on you would be beyond gross, but it turns out it kind of really turned me on. I really needed to learn what all turned me on, before I get in some awkward situation over discovering a kink of mine at a really bad time.

After I had wiped off my hand on a towel I had found, Ryan led me to his bedroom. "You kind of have your own room here, and you could stay there if you wanted, but I'd kind of like to have you with me now. Is that okay?"

I nodded, and we settled down in his bed. It was only then that I remembered Pete's note.

"Wait, don't turn of the light yet," I told Ryan as I pulled the note out. As I opened it, I saw it was a paper titled, "Step By Step Instructions for Gay Sex" and there was also a condom folded inside the note. Ryan saw what it was and laughed his ass off.

"Fucking Pete," was all I had to say. Ryan curled his arms around me and kissed my neck, settling me into sleep. I was reminded of a dream I had awhile ago in the shelter, where I fell asleep with a warm body pressed against me. The dream was like what I had now, except real life was a hell of a lot better. It was always nice when that happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this because I really liked these characters and I wasn't quite done with them yet. I'm probably going to make one more part of this little series. I bet you can guess where that's going! I'm really excited about writing these, and I swear they're going to get better! Maybe I'll try a work with chapters when I get better at writing. For now enjoy my little stories.


End file.
